yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsukikage
|romaji = Tsukikage |d-diskcolor = Gray |d-disklight = Violet |base = 月影 |furigana = つきかげ |enname = Moon Shadow |mechanism = Pendulum Monster |frname = |voice english = Eddy Lee |englishv = Eddy Lee |dename = }} Tsukikage ( Tsukikage), known as Moon Shadow in the Dub version and translation to his name, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a participant in the Junior Youth Division of the Maiami Championship. He is capable of defeating his opponents with One Turn Kill. He later becomes one of the Lancers. Appearance Tsukikage has blue eyes and hair. He wears a black ninja costume, shoulder protectors and a headband with details of a moon, and carries a ninja sword on his back. His cape, which also covers his face, and his clothing details are blue, as opposed to Hikage's red, and his right arm is covered by a sleeve as opposed to Hikage's left. Notably, Tsukikage is a left-handed Duelist. During his Duel against Shinji, Tsukikage wears a Riding Dueling suit that bears resemblance in form to his ninja costume. He wears a predominantly black jumpsuit with a secondary grey trim and blue markings. The chest of his jumpsuit is grey. His scarf, which wraps around his face like a mask and the helmet is dark blue with yellow detail. Arc V Tsukikage Riding Dueling Outfit.png|Tsukikage's Riding Duel Outfit. Personality Tsukikage generally holds a serious and quiet demeanor, though he is not above being startled by the strangeness of the actions of other people around him. He is also faithfully loyal to his mission, due to the guidelines of the Fuuma clan, helping Serena at whatever the cost, almost resulting in his own defeat at the hands of the Obelisk Force. As such he was incensed when Shinji Weber insulted his clan and the memory of his brother. Tsukikage is respectful to his opponents, but also honest in his own beliefs, which can cause some confrontation. Etymology His name literally translates to "Moon Shadow". Tsukikage alludes to this when defending Serena and Shun, claiming that Hikage would fend off attackers with the brilliance of the sun, while Tsukikage protected and stalled the enemy like the moon. Abilities Tsukikage is very athletic and is capable of making high jumps, speed runner and teleport. He's agile and quick enough to jump off his D-Wheel to take an Action Card and return to it almost immediately. His ninja skills include espionage, stealth, and infiltration. History Standard Dimension Arc Maiami Championship Round 1 Tsukikage was first seen defeating Mieru Hōchun in a One Turn Kill in the first round of the Maiami Championship.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" Battle Royal .]] He made it through to the Battle Royal with his brother, Hikage, and the duo initially stayed in the Jungle Area. Reiji hired him and Hikage to protect Serena from the Fusion Dimension, In hopes that she would join their cause. He, along with Hikage, saved Serena and Yuzu Hīragi from the Obelisk Force by using a smokescreen to stop them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" He remained with Serena and Yuzu in the Iceberg Area while Hikage returned to check on the Youth Team, and averted his eyes while they switched clothes so Serena could meet with Shun Kurosaki and Yuzu could as a distraction for the Obelisk Force. Tsukikage left once they'd split up.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" In the Volcano Area, Tsukikage and Hikage saved Shun from being captured by Sora. Tsukikage left Hikage to deal with Sora while he got the wounded to safety. and Shun from the Obelisk Force.]] Tsukikage requested that Serena come with him. Three Obelisk Force members arrived and asked that Serena come with them, but Serena refused. Tsukikage stepped in to defend Shun and Serena and they began a 3-on-3 Duel against the Academia soldiers. He took the initiative and protected them with his "Ninjitsu" cards, reassuring Shun when he asked that this was nothing compared to Shun's injuries and that everything was going according to plan. After Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyōbata were sealed into cards, Tsukikage was next to be taken down but was saved by Shingo Sawatari from being sealed into one.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" Gongenzaka also stepped in and helped the group defeat the Obelisk Force. Afterwards, Reiji arrived and congratulated the group, granting them the title of Lancers.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 49: "Bring Smiles With Dueling" When Serena revealed to the group that she was from Academia, Tsukikage defended her, as per the wishes of his client, and he watched the Duel between Yūya Sakaki and Reiji.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 50: "Lancers - The Chosen Warriors" After the Duel, Reiji declared that the Tsukikage and the other Lancers would soon travel across Dimensions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 51: "Raise the Banner of Revolution - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" Synchro Dimension Arc Departure After the Duel concluded, Tsukikage and the rest of the Lancers returned to the stadium where Reiji and Himika canceled the Maiami Championship to reveal the Lancers' existence to the world. The next day, Reiji announced his plan to go to the Synchro Dimension to seek allies, and that their Duel Disks were upgraded to let them travel across dimensions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!" Meeting the Executive Council .]] When the Lancers arrived at the Synchro Dimension, they were split up. Tsukikage came to rescue Reira from Security, when Yūya, Serena, Shingo and their new ally Crow Hogan were captured. He briefly made eye contact with Serena before grabbing Reira and vanishing.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 59: "Underground Riding Duel!" Serena theorized that he was instructed by Reiji to find Reira,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 60: "No Cards, No Pardon" which was confirmed when he, Reira, and Reiji appeared to defend the Lancers when they were being investigated by the Executive Council.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" Friendship Cup: Duel Against Shinji Weber 's place in his Duel against Shinji.]] Tsukikage accompanied Reiji when the latter picked up Reira from his room for his upcoming Duel with Shinji Weber in the Friendship Cup. He tried to go after Reira when he ran off, but Reiji stopped him. Tsukikage listened in on Reiji and Yūya's discussion on what to do with Reira. When Reiji asked Tsukikage to take Reira's place in the tournament, he agreed and left.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 67: "The Light and Darkness of the City" His participation in the tournament confused Melissa Claire. .]] Tsukikage took the first turn and swiftly started dealing damage steadily with his "Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Shuriken" by repeatedly grabbing Action Cards being applauded by the Tops audience for his innovative Dueling. He used the effect three times until Shinji blocked him from getting another one, forcing him to end his turn. Tsukikage questioned Shinji's harsh comments about the Tops, leading him to believe that he had sided with the Tops and compared his role as a ninja to that of Security as a "good for nothing" bunch that merely bowed to his lord. by refusing to use the Action Card "Evasion".]] Angered by Shinji's insult to the Fūma clan and Hikage's sacrifice he bowed to punish his insolence. Tsukikage brought out his "Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga" to reinforce his defenses and kept using "Hazy Shuriken" to reduce Shinji's life to 1000. In his next turn, Shinji manage to overpower his defensive formation and was seemingly about to win but Tsukikage found the Action Card "Evasion". However, he refused to use it, causing him to lose the Duel and be sent to work in an underground facility. According to Reiji, Tsukikage's defeat was part of his plan.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 68: "All-Out Rebellion – B Force" Underground Labor Facility 's message.]] While in the Underground Labor Facility, Tsukikage gathered information and found out a rumor that Jean-Michel Roget may come from another dimension. He effortlessly escaped and reported his findings to Reiji, who then concluded that Roget must be allied with the Academia. Before he left, Reira told him to wait. Reira apologized, revealing that during Tsukikage' Duel against Shinji, he hoped that he would lose out of fear that Reiji will left him. Reira then asked Tsukikage to pass on his message to Yūya that they need to show the Lancers' strength by defeating Jack so they can protect Synchro Dimension. Afterwards, he assured Yūya that the rest of the Lancers were safe and that Reiji won't abandon his allies despite his seemingly uncaring actions, stating that if Reiji was that kind of person, Tsukikage wouldn't have follow him. As Reira has requested, Tsukikage delivered his message to Yūya. In response to the message, Yūya asked for Tsukikage to give Reira his thanks, but Reira has already returned to Executive Council room, so Yūya instead requested that he deliver a letter to Yuzu. Tsukikage agreed and slipped the letter under Yuzu's door before returning to the underground.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 73: "The Crawling Losers" Friendship Cup Semi-Finals to a Duel.]] Tsukikage left the underground again and learned of Security's widespread presence across City, including the Executive Council chamber where Reiji was being held. He later came across Yuzu Hīragi, Sora Shiun'in, Amanda, Frank and Tanner in the slums and prepared to challenge Sora to a Duel in retribution for Sora sealing Hikage in a card. Yuzu managed to convince Tsukikage to stand down, and Sora apologized for what he had done to Hikage. Sora told Tsukikage that he knew an apology wouldn't be enough, and requested that he be allowed to rescue Yūya from Security before giving Tsukikage the chance to take revenge. Tsukikage agreed and suggested that Yuzu and the kids come to the Underground Labor Facility in order to avoid Security.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 83: "The Bond Between Teacher and Disciple" Rescuing Serena .|left]] After Reira defeated three Security members and Jean-Michel Roget asked what was going on, Tsukikage then took a Security's helmet and introduced himself to Roget. Tsukikage informed Jean that Serena was safe and she was in the Lancers' protection. He brought Reira and the paralyzed Serena to the Underground Labor Facility.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 86: "Unyielding Resolve" While the group was on their way to the underground during Yūya's Duel against Crow, Serena's bracelet glowed, making them wonder what was happening.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" The trio eventually began to tire, and Serena urged them to abandon her, but Reira and Tsukikage refused to do so. As they moved into the sewers Serena's bracelet eventually stopped glowing.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" Tsukikage and Sora vs. Obelisk Force The three Lancers were eventually hiding in an old building when he noticed the arrival of the Obelisk Force. Serena tried to get Reira and Tsukikage to leave, but they would not hear of it. When their location gets discovered, Reira successfully persuaded Tsukikage to leave without them and head to the Underground to gather the rest of the Lancers and protect Serena. Understanding and worried about Reira's exhaustion, Tsukikage reluctantly leaves, promising to get back as soon as possible. "'s monster effect to Sora.]] However, he was followed by the Obelisk Force and was forced to prolong a departure by dueling them. knowing that they will found out the location of the underground facility where Yuzu was currently at if he let them following him. Unfortunately, Tsukikage was no match against the three of them and quickly got cornered. Tsukikage steadfastly refused to reveal Yuzu's location, and just as he was about to be turned into a card, Sora step in to his surprise and rescued him, together defeating the Obelisk Force. With this act, Sora and Tsukikage have become trusted allies, with Tsukikage willing to hold off on vengeance for his older brother indefinitely, and slowly forgiving Sora. The two part again, with Tsukikage sending Sora to Serena and Reira and him continuing on to the Underground.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 89: "A Violent Assault! The Obelisk Force" Rebellion in the Underground Labor Facility and Shun avoid Gallager and his comrades.|left]] When Shun was restrained by the guards, Tsukikage cut the ropes holding him and gave Shun, Shingo, Gongenzaka, and Shun their Duel Disks back. He also informed them that Reira was Dueling alone to protect Serena. Shingo and Shun decided to go help while Tsukikage told Gongenzaka to behind and protect Yuzu from Security. After Shingo and Shun defeated the five guards blocking them, Tsukikage joined up with them and Gallager came on a mining cart to capture them but crashed into the gate. The Arrest Corps. arrived and surrounded them but were stop when Shinji activated the conveyer belt. Gallager returned to Duel them but was stopped by Duel Chaser 227 and his fellow former officers, allowing Tsukikage, Shun, and Shingo to escape.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" Yūya vs. Sergey .]] After giving the Lancers their Duel Disks, Tsukikage rushed back to Reira, who was watching the Duel with Sora after his trauma overcame him. When the Obelisk Force about to get Yuzu, Tsukikage arrived, he Summoned "Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu" and intercepted the Obelisk Force by throwing shurikens to protect Reira and Yuzu, causing them to retreat. After Sergey defeated Yūya, Tsukikage and "Shingetsu" attempted to stop Sergey from capturing Yuzu, only for the both of them to get knocked away.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 92: "A Tragic Reunion" Commons Rebellion After reuniting with Gongenzaka, Shingo, and Chojiro, Tsukikage joins Sora to rescue Yuzu, despite his injuries. He also dissuaded Yūya from joining them as he was the most injured out of the three, preventing him from going further. Sora and Tsukikage left as Yūya unhappily watches, being unable to go with them himself.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" Infiltration of Security's Main Bureau of Roget's strength.|left]] When Tsukikage and Sora arrived at Security's Main Bureau, the front was guarded by a few officers so they decide to enter a different way.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" They managed to sneak in but are forced to Duel the Arrest Corps, who are under control as well. While Dueling, they realize that in order to save Yuzu, they must end Security's brainwashing. Tsukikage and Sora proceeded to the control room and destroyed it, releasing all of Security from their mind control. They then went Yuzu's cell and freed her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 97: "The Noble Supreme Paladin" But, before the three of them could escape the building, Roget intercepted them. Tsukikage and Sora both Dueled him, however they were brutally defeated and Roget took Yuzu with him. Sora and Tsukikage parted, each seriously injured: Sora to inform Yūya and the Lancers of the situation, and Tsukikage to catch up to Reiji and Reira to tell them what happened. Tsukikage followed Roget with Reiji and Reira, however Roget sealed himself and Reiji away in the room to Duel. Reira began panicking again but Tsukikage calmed him down and warned Reira of Roget being a dangerous opponent.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "Towards the Only Path" Fusion Dimension Arc Yūya & Sora vs. Captain Solo and Gongenzaka.]] The Lancers were prepared to stay behind and assist the rebuilding effort in City, but Shinji and Chojiro told them to go and do their duty. The Lancers, joined by Crow and Sora, traveled to the Fusion Dimension and procured a speedboat. They caught up to Captain Solo's ship, where Gongenzaka and Shingo were captured and Yūya had just fallen from the mast. While Crow saved Yūya from falling into the ocean, Tsukikage knocked the guards out and freed Shingo and Gongenzaka from the mast. They evacuated to the speedboat, and Yūya and Sora defeated Solo. Tsukikage also stole the screw that kept the steering wheel of Solo's ship fastened and he was questioned about it by Reira; Tsukikage nonchalantly claimed that he had no idea what he'd "borrowed", and they left Solo's ship floundering in a circle.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 115: "Duel Pirate Captain Solo" Heading towards Academia Tsukikage learned that Reiji went to Academia three years ago and asked Yūya's father for help. He also learned that Reiji found out about Revival Zero, another part of the Professor's plan involving Serena and Yūri, and may include Yūya as well. He and other Lancers were told by Reiji to believe in their friends strength and fight to the very end. After arriving on the island, Tsukikage prepared to climb the mountain to charge into the Professor's lab.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 117: "The Sinister Bell's Chime" They were quickly ambushed by Academia soldiers. While Sora took Reiji and Reira ahead, Tsukikage and the rest Dueled the Academia soldiers, easily overwhelming them. However, they were then captured, making Tsukikage felt guilty for late in realising the trap. They were brought to a dome where they were challenged to a Survival Duel by an Academia instructor, Sanders. The Duel will be a battle royal and the losers will be turned into cards until there's only one winner. Without any choice, they accepted. Duel Against Battle Beast .]] When the Duel commenced, Tsukikage went ahead to check their surrounding and encountered a violent Duelist, Battle Beast, who defeated and carded one of Academia Duelists, Bernie, and then attacked Tsukikage. Tsukikage tried his best to avoid his attacks and attack back, but was unsuccessful. He was then confronted by another Academia Duelist, Ted, who joined the Duel, but he was immediately defeated and carded by Battle Beast who Tsukikage was fighting against. Knowing he had no chance of winning, Tsukikage left a message for his comrades before eventually got carded himself. His carded self was later found by Yūya and Gongenzaka.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 118: "Survival Duel" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc Zarc vs Reiji, Ray & Reira After being freed from his card, Tsukikage found Reira, who had just met Ray, and took him to confront Zarc. Tsukikage saved Reiji and Leo from being killed by Zarc's attack, which resulted with Reiji's defeat, while Ray, who had taken control of Reira's body, intruded the Duel. He and everyone else then watched Ray and Reira defeated Zarc and Yūya returning to normal.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" Junior Youth Championship Following Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Tsukikage received a invitation from Reiji for the Junior Youth Championship and told him he would Duel in a Battle Royal first. He also assisted Reiji in helping everyone remember their past by reminding them of the Maiami Championship, causing their memories to start returning. Under Reiji's order, Tsukikage relentlessly focused his attack on Yūya. He Pendulum Summoned "Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu" and "Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga", and activated "Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Shuriken". He destroyed "Hippo Token" and grabbed "Flame Ball" before Yūya could, sending it to the graveyard to activate the effect of "Hazy Shuriken", while using the Pendulum Effect of "Twilight Ninja Jogen" to inflict piercing battle damage to Yūya. After being told not show any mercy by Reiji, Tsukikage used the Pendulum Effects of "Twilight Ninja Kagen" to copy "Jogen's" Pendulum Effect and increase "Getsuga's" ATK by 500 while attacking another "Hippo Token".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" ".]] As Tsukikage prepared to land a finishing blow, he tried to stop Yūya from getting an Action Card but Yūya tricked him into following "Entermate Discover Hippo" and managed to get the card, "Miracle". Shingo increased the ATK of "Getsuga", but Gongenzaka increased the DEF of the "Hippo Token" that he was attacking with the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Otasu-Ke", damaging Tsukikage. As Yūya counterattacked, Tsukikage used "Hazy Shuriken" to deal more damage to him and noticed something was wrong with him. To his surprise, Gongenzaka gave up his LP to use the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Kaku-Go" to weaken "Abyss Actor - Big Star" and defeat Shingo, and Gongenzaka soon swiftly defeated Tsukikage as well. Accepting his loss, Tsukikage departed.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 142: "Overflowing Memories" He is later seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack with HikageYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" and applauded when Yūya won. He then watched Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" He was happy when Yūya won the Duel and witnessed Yuzu's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Ninja/Ninjitsu Tsukikage uses a "Ninja"/"Ninjitsu" Deck. He uses many defensive cards to protect himself while slowly dealing damage. His playstyle makes extensive use of Action Cards, which he can easily grab with his Ninja abilities even during a Riding Duel, constantly discarding them for the costs of his card effects. His trump card seems to be "Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Shuriken", should the opponent be unable to prevent him from repeatedly paying its cost with Action Cards, he can potentially perform an OTK with it. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Lancers Category:Standard Dimension Category:Former Carded Category:Protagonist